The invention concerns a ventilated housing for the accommodation of electrical and electronics components comprising of an inner wall, external wall, intake for fresh air which leads into the gap between the inner wall and the external wall, outlet for the exhaust from the gap, and a ventilation opening with an air filter for fresh air.
Housings and equipment cabinets for electrical and electronic devices containing double walls are customary. Such cabinets are preferably intended for external application, given variable external conditions, they are used to ensure a permanent trouble-free operation of the inserted electrical and electronic systems. The removal of the components dissipated heat takes place in a simple way via the application of the chimney flue-effect due to the constructive layout of the cabinets (DE 348,794, DE 295 19 260, EP 0810704).
In order to prevent the penetration of air pollution such as dust, foreign bodies, insects etc. into the inside of the housing, which can lead to operational disturbances, air filters are absolutely necessary (DE 196 23 677).
The air filters however may not obstruct the thermionics in the gap between the outside and the internal covering of the housing, which is designated for air circulation. This demand can be only fulfilled if the filter surfaces are laid out with enough space in order to avoid air congestion.
Also ventilated housings or cabinets are subjected to standards regarding their external dimensions as well as their internal dimensions. These dimensions must be selected such that they permit problem-free installation of standard components, for instance those in the shape of modules or module carriers. The space available to install larger filter surfaces in the housing is therefore mostly very limited. An enlargement of the intermediate space quickly reaches its boundaries.